The Quality of Caregiver-Child Interactions for Infants and Toddlers (Q-CCIIT) observation tool is a reliable and valid research-based observational tool that measures the quality of interactions between infants and toddlers and their caregivers in early care and education settings. The Q-CCIIT observation tool measures the support that caregivers provide for social-emotional, language and literacy, and cognitive development and also identifies areas of concern. It is appropriate for use across early care and education settings serving infants and toddlers, including center?based care and family child care homes (FCCs), as well as single- and mixed age classrooms.Q-CCIIT FORWARD, awarded to Mathematica Policy Research, will support initial capacity and infrastructure-building activities intended to facilitate the long-term sustainability, proper use, and dissemination of the Q-CCIIT observation tool. Under this task order, Mathematica Policy Research will build capacity to: (1) Develop, manage, and oversee activities related to the administration of the Q-CCIIT observation tool; and (2) Disseminate the Q-CCIIT observation tool to multiple audiences and for multiple uses (e.g., professional development, accountability, monitoring, research, and evaluation).